A Little Too Late
by kateholliday
Summary: "Forever was shorter than what I was thinking. Now all we have left is yesterday, I guess I wasn't what you wanted."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is set on September 2013, during the incoming fifth season of Glee.  
****Disclaimer: I own nothing.****  
**

* * *

**A Little Too Late - Chapter 1**

Right after her last class for the day, Holly Holliday stepped into the choir room with a comfort of familiarity. She smiled as she saw the familiar faces who had welcomed her into William McKinley High School when she first visited. Most of them were gone, graduated, and were replaced by new faces.

"_Hola clase_!" Holly greeted, walking into the room without checking if there was a teacher inside.

"Whaddup, Miss H!" Artie said, rolling the wheels of his wheelchair towards her to give her a high-five. Brittany, Tina and Sam gathered around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

The rest of the New Directions just sat there with questioning expressions on their faces. "So you must be the newbies," Holly chuckled giving them a wave. "Hi, I'm Holly Holliday."

"I like your boots." Unique remarked as she raised her legs, showing Holly that she was wearing the same pair. "I like yours too!" Holly giggled and high-fived Unique.

"Are you here to substitute for Mr. Schuester?" Tina asked.

"Mr. Schuester? Uh, no. I just wanted to drop by. I'm substituting for Mrs. Davidson for a week. Why? What happened to Will? Is he sick?" Holly raised an eyebrow.

"He and Miss Pillsbury got married. They took a leave for their honeymoon." Tina replied and the Glee Club made a swooning sound.

Holly felt like what happened next wasn't real. It was as though she was replaying her worst nightmare, except that she could actually feel her heart literally in pain and her legs were almost going numb from shock. She just stood there, as the news caused her heart to skip a beat and her mouth to run dry.

It was even harder to not break down into tears as she realized that she was standing at the very spot where she and Will had first kissed. Holly looked at the spot where Will stood when they finished dancing; and when it occurred to her that he was really gone, her eyes welled with tears.

She was distracted for a moment when her phone started to emit a sound of a toddler calling for her mom. She took out the video baby monitor and saw Kate, her one year old daughter, walking around the apartment living room. The toddler started to cry, as her mother was nowhere in sight.

Holly walked out of the choir room without saying goodbye to the kids. She made her way through various hallways briskly and drove back to her apartment.

She tried to catch her breath when she reached home, and the tears that filled her eyes started to stream down her face like a waterfall of a pain.

"Mommy." Kate said softly, her legs wobbling, as she walked towards her mother. Holly knelt down and pulled her closer; wrapping her arms around the toddler as her tears soaked Kate's new pajamas.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry," Holly whispered. Kate who was unaware of what was happening yet felt sad for her mother who was crying, touched Holly's cheek and gave her a small smile. "_I was too late, Kate. I'm so sorry._"

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought about the fic! I'm turning this into a multi-chapter fic instead of a one-shot like I originally planned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There are more characters involved in this chapter. Also, I'd like to thank you for all the views! Enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

**A Little Too Late - Chapter Two**

Shannon Beiste laughed heartily when little Kate Holliday opened her mouth as she gave her a spoonful of mashed potato.

"Choo choo!" Shannon sang whilst she fed Kate. "Mumum." The toddler mumbled with the food in her mouth. She looked up to her mom, who was watching her, and Kate sticks out her small tongue then giggles.

Kate's eyes widened suddenly when the lunch bell rang and doors burst open as most of the students were desperate to escape the four corners of their classrooms.

"She hates noise." Holly told Shannon, adjusting the small party hat on her daughter's head. Shannon had given it to her when Holly told her that Kate was turning a year old and nine months. She briefly wondered why she'd have one of those with her on the spot, but quickly realized she didn't really mind as long as Kate was happy with it.

* * *

The New Directions hurriedly travelled to Emma's office. Will and Emma were coming back to McKinley from their honeymoon and as their "kids", they set up a small surprise for the newlyweds.

"We should just present it to them and they'll be the one to put it!" Artie said through the chaos as he watched his club mates help each other put up a "We missed you!" banner inside the office. "That wouldn't be a surprise if we give it to them." Kitty answered and took the gift box from him and unwrapped it.

She went out and motioned to put up their surprise. The Glee club stopped what they were doing and watched Kitty. It took them a second to bolt out the door and started to fight with each other to take the gift from Kitty's hands.

"Artie and I should put it up because we've been with them since Day One." Tina argued. "Give us sophomores the chance!" Jake said, pulling Kitty towards him and Marley.

"Stop the violence." Brittany announced as she watched the rest of the team a few feet away.

"I am the younger version of Quinn Fabray! I'm the head bitch in charge so I get to do it!" Kitty snapped at all of them who were crowding around her.

"What is going on here?"

The New Directions froze and slowly turned around to see Will and Emma staring at them in shock. "What is going on here?" Will repeated and moved towards them.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Schue!" Sam exclaimed.

"Alright, everyone. Hands in and we give it _together_." Kitty announced.

Emma's tense shoulders relaxed when she saw the flat metal placed on her palms. It was a name plaque; and embossed in it was her name: _Emma Schuester_.

* * *

"It was so sweet of them to do something like that." Emma smiled, still overwhelmed with happiness from the thoughtful gesture made by the Glee kids.

"I almost thought that they were beating each other up." Will laughed.

As they walked together to the faculty lounge, they were greeted by Sue, who was holding a gift box. She was wearing that proud and seemingly evil smile that she put on when she was on to something and Will was sure that his heart was beating twice as fast whilst he panicked.

"Congratulations, William," Sue said to him and then turned to Emma. "And Emma. This is for both of you." She handed the gift to Will. It felt light on his hands. Will's face was drawn to worry whilst Emma's was the exact opposite. She even hugged Sue and thanked her.

"Oh, don't thank me. It's a box of condoms. Because I'm pretty sure you won't be trying for a baby anytime soon."

Will opened his mouth to say something and defend his wife; that she was very much capable of having a child, but Emma was the first to speak.

"For the record, Sue, I'm getting better from my OCD and it actually makes me happy, you know; the thought of having kids in the future with _my husband._" Emma said with pride.

"I think you're going to change your mind in a couple of minutes."

"What makes you say so?"

Will glanced at Sue, who was stalling the moment with slight amusement playing at her lips then she suddenly pulls him to the side away from Emma.

"The substitute is back, Will," She says in a low whisper. "And not only is she back…she brought a baby with her too," Her face then exploded into a triumphant grin as he looked at her questioningly. "And I'm ninety-nine percent sure that it is yours."

* * *

When Will entered the faculty lounge, he saw Emma sporting a grim expression as their eyes met halfway. He took careful steps towards the table. His mind debated on whether what Sue told him was true or wasn't; and he needed to get some answers, but the more he thought about it, the more tense he became.

"Will! Good to have you back, buddy!" Shannon exclaimed as she rose from her seat and gave him a tight squeeze.

Will's mouth hit the floor. That was the moment when he saw Holly. Her beautiful blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she had full bangs which seemed to highlight her hypnotizing blue eyes even more. Heck, he didn't think she could get any more beautiful the first time he saw her two years ago.

His gaze drew to the little girl Holly held in her arms. Will swore his heart stopped at that moment when Kate held up a piece of paper with a lot of scribbles in it to show to Holly. "Pwitty!" She said. Her voice sounded like an angel's song, as cliché as it may sound. He watched as Holly kissed her head and praised her daughter for her artwork. She was too pre-occupied with Kate to acknowledge his presence in the room.

He shut his mouth quickly when he noticed Emma was staring at him then he sat himself on the vacant seat next to hers.

"Hey!" Will said softly to Holly, smiling.

"Hey! I didn't see you walk in!" Holly bit her lip. It was a good thing she had held back the words "hot stuff" because she was sure his wife wouldn't like to hear other women, like his exes, calling him like that.

Will shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was dying to ask her.

"So, is, uh," He stuttered. Holly raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Is she yours?" He mentally slapped himself. He was sure that it wasn't the first thing Holly would expect him to say to her. But he was curious, and he knew Emma was too.

He could feel Emma's eyes on him as he spoke. "She looks a lot like you. Except for the brown hair, I guess."

"Yep. My pride and joy. This is my little angel, Kate," Holly smiled broadly and bounced Kate on her lap. "Honey, say hi to,"

"Daddy!" Kate exclaimed happily. Shannon noticed that Holly had grown pale. Will froze. Even some of the teachers turned to them, anticipating what would happen next. Surely having your ex-girlfriend come back with a baby who had just called you "Daddy" wasn't shocking and awkward enough.

"No, honey. He's not your daddy. That's Will. Daddy's from London, remember? It's far away from here and he's busy with work that's why he can't be with us." Holly said abruptly.

"I'm sorry for that. I know that almost gave you guys a heart attack. She's very confused. She's only seen her father in pictures."

Will sat back on his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. Sue was wrong; and his marriage wasn't going to crumble down. He looked at Emma and she gave him a small smile, feeling relieved as well.

"So, what happened? You and her father didn't work out?" Emma asked with a hint of concern.

"We did _it _in a bar's restroom, I peed on a stick two and a half months after then bam! Pregnant. I went to his office to tell him then I found out he had a wife. But I told him anyway. So I was like what the hell, I'm going to keep this baby whether you like it or not. Then he slaps a hundred thousand dollar check on the table and tells me to never talk to him again." Holly shrugged, as if it was no big deal that her child was to grow up without a father. Then she rose from her seat while carrying Kate in her arms.

"Well, I gotta go. I have to look like Aung San Suu Kyi in ten minutes."


	3. Chapter 3 (Part 1)

**A/N: Thank you for reading this fic! Please tell me what you think of this chapter afterwards! Chapter 3.2 is coming tomorrow.**

* * *

**A Little Too Late - Chapter 3 (Part 1)**

After Kate was born, Holly wanted to tell him the truth. She wanted Will to be a part of _his _daughter's life. She even admitted to herself that she wanted him back too. But the wanting had stopped when she found out that he finally married his best friend, the love of his life, Emma Pillsbury.

She was the one who fixed them and she wouldn't stand there and be the reason for their fall out. She could be called any sorts of things if society wanted to but she would never become a home-wrecker.

So she planned to never tell him the truth about Kate being his own. She was going to put up the charade as long as necessary. Will was in the dark, and that was how he would stay. As long as he believed in her meticulously strung web of lies, then the plan wouldn't fall apart — nobody would get hurt.


End file.
